Un amor extraño
by letty.nunez.9
Summary: Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de él nerd? Al que todos burlan, golpean, e insultan. Arriesgarías todo por él? Tu popularidad, tus amigos, etz. Bella tiene que decidir su popularidad o el amor.Algo difícil para ella,tu que harías?
1. Chapter 1

Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de él nerd? Al que todos burlan, golpean, e insultan. Arriesgarías todo por él? Tu popularidad, tus amigos, etz. Bella tiene que decidir su popularidad o el amor.

BELLA POV

Me levante como todas las mañanas para ir al instituto de forks, me puse unos pantalones entubados, una blusa color verde, y me solté el cabello. Baje las escaleras y vi a mi madre preparando unos ricos hot cakes, a se me olvidaba decirles me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan bella, tengo ojos cafés chocolate, piel blanca, soy una de las chicas más bonitas del instituto, digo bonitas porque también mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice cuentan, son como mis hermanas. En eso mi madre se voltea y me dice: -Bella hija ven a desayunar- Me dijo mi madre, ella se llama Renné, está casada con mi papa Charlie. –Mama no puedo, estoy llegando tarde al instituto, pero de todos modos me llevare algunos para comerlos en el camino-le dije, Salí de mi casa y me puso a correr en la escarpa. En eso vi al muchacho más guapo que había visto, tenia pelo cobrizo, aunque tenía unas gafas negras, un suéter gris y un par de zapatos negros medio viejos, cargaba como 5 libros y su mochila. En eso vi que me miro a ver, y vi sus ojos por primera vez, los tenia de un color verde esmeralda, nos conectamos, pero en eso veo que alguien le grita – EDWARD! – y el mira a ver, logro ver a un muchacho mucho más grande que él, tenía el parecido a un oso, y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sigo caminando pero solo pensando en ese chico, tengo la sensación, que ya lo había visto en ¿algún lugar pero en cual? Llego al instituto, miro a ver si esta Alice o Rosalie, no veo a ninguna de las 2, camino en el pasillo, y veo mi pesadilla "Mike Newton" se me acerca con un paso que algunas le saca suspiros pero a mi nada de nada. Tiene el pelo rubio y una sonrisa seductora. Me dice –Bella que bonita estas hoy- Le digo – Jeje gracias Mike- le sonrió forzada para no ser mala onda- Mike me dice – No hay de que, solo digo lo que veo- Le digo – Lo siento Mike pero tendremos que seguir con la plática en otro momento, tengo que ir a biología. Me encamino al salón, y me siento en mi lugar, en eso escucho la puerta y lo veo a él, es Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amor extraño Capitulo 2 Bella POV **

Levante la mirada era él, el de ojos verdes, era Edward. Vi que entro a la clase con una mirada reprobatoria del maestro, no había lugar, todos estaban ocupados, solo quedaba uno el que estaba a lado mío. Vi que se sentó a mi lado con miedo, fruncí el seño, ¿miedo? Porque, jamás le haría daño a alguien. Estaba nervioso se jalaba su cabello cobrizo y jugaba con sus manos exageradamente. Pasaron como 30 minutos y el maestro seguía con su explicación sobre el tipo de animales, plantas, entre otras cosas. Timbraron vi que se paro inmediatamente y saco su cabeza fuera de la puerta y miro a ver como nervioso, con miedo. Cuando vi que salió, me pare inmediatamente a ver por donde se había ido, solo vi como su cabello desaparecía entre la gente, se esfumo, corrió, como alma que lleva el diablo. Después de esa clase, no lo volví a ver. Timbraron para el almuerzo y empecé a buscar a Alice y a Rosalie en la cafetería. Las encontré en la mesa donde se encontraban Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Jake, Ángela, Ben, entre otras personas. Me senté a lado de Alice, Solo comí una manzana, empiezo a buscar al chico de pelo cobrizo, en eso Alice me pregunta –¿A quién buscas bella?- Le digo -Aun chico de pelo cobrizo, con lentes, con suéter gris ,que vi hoy en mi clase de biología, lo conoces? Alice empieza a pensar y me dice – Si, creo que Si lo conozco, pero es un nerd bella, para que quieres conocerlo, tengo entendido que es el patito feo Cullen- Y mira para ver a otro lado como si nada, como si hubiera hablado de una bebida o algo así. Estoy enojada, como pueden hablar así de alguien, eso está mal. Me quede pensativa tenía que averiguar más de él, donde vive, su nombre completo, tiene amigos. Entonces me paro decidida a saber de el , y veo que Mike se para junto conmigo, (Ashh será que nunca se cansa). Mike me dice –Bella a dónde vas?- Le digo – Tengo que buscar a un chico de pelo cobrizo, con gafas, y un suéter gris, lo conoces?- Le digo con la intención de que lo conozca y que sea su amigo. Mike me dice –Hablas de patito Cullen- Pienso ¿Patito feo Cullen?- Le digo: -Mike ¿quién es patito Cullen? El me dice: - Hay bella siempre hablamos de él en la mesa, además todo forks sabe quién es el.- Le digo: -Pues Mike dime todo lo que forks sabe y lo que se dice en la mesa de patito feo Cullen.


End file.
